Recently, there is an increased demand for user friendly and smart water condition monitoring devices for detecting and/or measuring water parameters such as pH, electric conductivity (EC), temperature, and dissolved oxygen content for a variety of applications including hydroponic plant growing, aquariums, swimming pools and spas. The majority of existing water condition monitoring devices are manually operated, hard to use for beginners, and only measure a single condition (only pH or EC), yet are costly with prices ranging from $50 to more than $500. Moreover, in order to measure multiple water quality parameters using existing technologies, bulky multiple sensor electrodes are used to detect each condition to be tested, making the overall monitoring system both costly and cumbersome to use.
What is needed in the art are easy, user friendly, and smart water condition monitoring devices that do not require bulky multiple sensor electrodes and are also economical.